After I Fall Asleep
by blackjackal911
Summary: Natsume stared as Persona slid a photograph across the table for him the see. "This is your next mission", Persona instructed. Pointing to the picture of a brunette with a smiling face he said, "Kill this girl from the AAO." Eyes wide with recognition Natsume gulped before putting up his poker face and said, "Yes, Persona."
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer- Don't own Gakuen Alice_

_I'm not that great of a writer so forgive me for the grammar and spelling mistakes. Leave suggestions, questions, and comments so I can make my writing better next time. I'll try to update soon._

_Thanks for reading._

The streets were vacant and devoid of sound as the street lights lining the sidewalks like little soldiers flickered on and off. A lone young boy, nearing the turn of adulthood staggered as he leaned onto the cold walls that separated the prestigious Alice Academy from the rest of the world that was dead asleep at the moment.

Through the light glow that was casted by the moon, the chiseled features on the young boy were uncovered. However, there was no one nearby to gawk at the sight, or shiver as he stared ahead, ruby, emotionless eyes ready to burn a hole in your head. On the other hand, you are quite safe, because this young boy is wounded badly from his mission. A large red gash ran across and up his arm and abdomen which he was clutching tightly, the blood not stopping.

Grunting, Natsume tried to reach the back gate reserved for DA students only, as they passed in and out from their missions. Natsume's eyes glowed with anger as his thoughts directed themselves to Persona, the one who assigned him this private mission. He was sure Persona knew about the ambush attack that Natsume had narrowly escaped. There was no need to retrieve the enemy plans for the mission. In fact, there was probably no plan to retrieve in the first place. Persona did it to damage Natsume's pride, which has grown quite large over the years. Nothing like a little trample to show Natsume where he belonged, forever a dog working for the academy.

Dragging the first-aid kit he had, out of the bathroom cabinet, Natsume started to fix himself up.

He wasn't planning on going to the hospital, the thought of people fussing over him made him want to throw up. Besides, there's always the pride issue, and Imai would kick him out if he bad-mouthed anyone.

Natsume laid his head back on the bed. His pillow and king sized bed was everything needed to guarantee that the special star student was satisfied. The bleeding arm was also bandaged and the pain started to numb and disappear. Natsume could fall asleep from dreariness right now, but there was something nagging at the corners of his mind. It was like something told him that there would be a surprise waiting for him soon. With that final thought, he fell asleep. The windows opened to the wind as thoughts flew in and out, fate was also being intertwined.

Mikan stared into the empty darkness in front of her; she shivered while waiting for Tsubasa and Misaki for their weekly or sometimes monthly checkup after they had graduated Alice Academy. The starless sky stared back at her as she wondered what her seniors truly think about her current situation. Even though they mostly stood on her side for all her decisions she tends to forget that they also were from Alice Academy and constantly worried about her.

Mostly the subject was left untouched as they all enjoyed and hung out with their cheerful junior who tried to enjoy as much of the normal life as she could. Mikan sighed; she had no idea what her life was going to be like in the future. It was like trying to pinpoint a needle in a haystack, at night, with mittens on. Suddenly she grinned; whatever life lay out in front of her she was ready to take it on. She was ready to avenge her mother, no matter what the people around her said or thought about her.

_Thanks for reading_


	2. C2-Dawn

_Disclaimer- Don't own Gakuen Alice_

_This chapter might be a little too short. I'll update soon, with hopefully a longer chapter and a more interesting one. Thanks to, hana-hime-sama, mooshy3712, and Undercover Spy for the reviews. _

_Thanks for reading, leave comments, suggestions, and questions. _

_I also want to know, would you guys rather have a short chapter out quickly, or a long chapter out in a few months or weeks? _

Natsume woke up with a headache and a ringing alarm clock that he burned up without a second thought. His windows that led to the balcony were opened, and the flowing, white material of his curtains almost danced around like the hem of his mother's gown in her wedding photo.

_His mother_, that thought jotted him awake as he tried to sit up, the bandaged arm next to him felt like an alien part of his body while pain shot through his stomach area. Slumping back onto his pillows he read the time on his phone; since his charred alarm clock didn't look like it was going to tell time soon.

The glowing face of his phone read 8:39. Heaving a sigh before closing his phone he decided that he was going to skip class. Not seeing the girly Narumi was one comforting thought that he had today, but even though he decided to skip, Natsume rose to his feet and rummaged through the dressers at the corner of the room. He settled for anything that was not his high school uniform and grabbed the latest manga he was reading before walking out of his room and under the Sakura tree.

The Sakura tree was Natsume's spot, unofficially. Though, it may as well have the words Natsume Hyuuga carved into its trunk. Many girls have tried to go near the tree, but Natsume wouldn't allow it. He needed a place to escape from all the worry in his head.

However, there were a lot of stories about this tree. The biggest one was about a girl who uses to "own" the tree. If he remembered the name correctly, it was Mikan, Mikan Sakura. Her name was banned from the school grounds, claiming that she was a traitor. Natsume enrolled into Alice Academy after the Mikan girl left so he didn't know what kind of person she was. Even if there was a picture of her it would have been burned.

Lost in his own thoughts about this mysterious girl Natsume didn't notice his blond friend approaching him until he yelled with a fluster face, "Natsume! I was so worried about you, but I knew I'll find you here." Ruka ran towards Natsume, his blond hair cascading over his sky blue eyes while trying to hold his rabbit. Any member of the Natsume and Ruka fan club would have whipped out their trusty cameras and taken a picture. Not that they'll have to worry about the pictures getting sent out because Natsume would burn their cameras to the ground.

Natsume grunted back. Ruka was the reason he stayed, he knew that Ruka had found out about his mission and would get worried about him the next day. On the other hand, if he didn't show up the next day it'll make Ruka even worrier.

Studying Natsume's face Ruka said accusingly, "You're skipping class again aren't you?"

Natsume rolled his eyes. "You're not in class right now are you? Narumi's class is almost half way done", he shot back.

Ruka lowered his glare. "Point taken, but you still shouldn't do that." Then he lowered his voice before saying,"You're not staying here are you?" while eyeing his anything-but-his-uniform-clothing.

Silence enveloped them before Natsume stared ahead and said, "It gets suffocating in here. No matter how large the academy is I feel constricted. The outside world is easy to blend into; besides, I might as well take advantage of my new privileges."

Ruka tried to suppress his amazement as Natsume uttered more than two sentences; it was a sight to behold. He also knew about the privileges some Dangerous Ability members were given, the ability to roam outside, in a restricted area of course. Many students inside the academy would do anything to go outside. The only reason the authorities are not worried about Natsume specifically running away is because they knew that Ruka was in their hands. Natsume couldn't do anything if they had the power to hurt any of the students (not that they would).

Natsume suddenly stood up and brushed his pants. "You should go back to class now", he said to Ruka before walking towards the back of the school towards the DA exit. "I have a feeling something is going to go wrong", he mumbled when Ruka was out of sight.


	3. C2-A Stain In the Morning Sun

_Disclaimer-Don't own Gakuen Alice_

_Is anyone else sad that Gakuen Alice ended? _

_This was too short, sometimes long chapters can be hard to read, at least for me. If you guys want longer chapter I'll try to write longer chapters. Review, comment, or ask questions. _

_Thanks for reading _

* * *

The outside world reminded Natsume of Central town. The streets of Tokyo were bustling with activity as men and woman rushed along the street getting to work. Shops lined the sidewalks as people lined up with their rosy cheeks and running noses to find a warm cup of coffee or a nice breakfast. Cars honked on the road as traffic slowed down because of a slow driver.

Natsume watched as a girl about his age dressed in a green sweater and long jeans with her light brown hair tied back in a ponytail helped an old lady cross the street. Although Natsume couldn't see her face, he could tell from the quick glances from the men and boys crossing the street that the girl must have been quite beautiful.

He turned his attention back to walking aimlessly, keeping up with the pace of the people around him. He liked how no one noticed him outside of the school; it was the perfect place for him to be left alone. Of course he was never left completely alone; he felt the glances of the females passing by him. Once in a while he'll make the mistake of looking into one of their eyes and the lucky girl would pretend to faint over, or maybe they really did faint, he wouldn't know or care.

No matter what the Natsume and Ruka fan club hoped, Natsume wasn't looking for a relationship. He doubt that he would ever find a girl that could put up with his moody attitude. Natsume wasn't your normal prince charming despite what many may dream about. He's not the type of guy who would give you roses to start your day and whisper sweet nothings in your ear.

Natsume pulled his black hood over his raven hair and walked into a warm café. The interior design was fancy but simple. In each corner was a red bench in the shape of a semicircle. The tables were made of clear glass, but had intricate brown wave designs bordering the glass. Natsume seated himself at one of the tables in the dark corner. He had his black Alice Academy credit card with him but he wasn't hungry anyway.

With the hood on and sitting still Natsume was undisturbed, at least for a while. Just when Natsume felt comfortable on the red cushion, itching for a manga a young waitress approached him with a coffee wrapped in a zarf. He stared at her as if she had grown two heads, but the waitress only smiled and wriggled uncomfortably under his glare.

"I didn't ask for a coffee", Natsume finally said.

"I know", the waitress replied, and placed the cup on the table in front of him.

Natsume sighed; he didn't want to waste his breath arguing with an annoying girl. Instead he took the coffee and walked out of the café and watched as the girl sighed; as if to say, "How dreamy".

Walking out of the café, Natsume looked for a trash bin to throw the coffee away, he didn't like coffee. It was too bitter, at least the one in his hands was. On the other hand, in the cold weather the cup felt warm under his touch. In this case, even his Fire Alice couldn't compare with the comforting heat some objects can emit. He would never admit anything like this out of course that would sound so un-

"Ouch!" someone yelped.

Natsume glanced up and was surprised to see the girl in the green sweater before. So he did guess right, she was kinda pretty. Her face didn't look so happy though. Her mouth was half opened in surprised and her eyes were clouded as if she wasn't paying attention. Natsume looked down, his cup felt lighter. It seemed as though half of it had ended up on the girl's sweater.

The light green of the sweater now had a brown stain in the front dripping down in the color of rotten vegetables.

"This was my favorite sweater! This stain will never get out!" the girl screamed.

Natsume stared back, bored as the girl remained silent waiting for an apology. The people around them huffed as they walked around the couple standing in the middle of the street.

"So?" the girl questioned.

"So what?" Natsume echoed before taking a sip of the bitter coffee just to annoy her.

"No apology? No nothing?"She said fuming.

Natsume shrugged, it was fun, and he finally had something to do on this boring chilly day. "Hey, you lost a sweater and I lost half of my coffee that's now on your sweater. We're even."

She thought it over for a minute and Natsume took the chance to leave. He felt a hand grab his wrist.

Turning around the girl said, "I know what you can do to make up for my sweater!" Natsume didn't answer so she continued, "Let's go to the Fluff Puffs store! Your treat!"

* * *

_Thanks for reading!_


End file.
